Hitomi and Emiko
by yangs
Summary: Two girls in camp are rivals but that will change when they find out that their parents were together. NejixTenten at the end if you've seen the movie. Sure the movie is mostly about the girls but I'll try to make it about Neji and Tenten as much as i can


I don't really know why I did this. I just wanted to type something and I wrote this. I watched the movie so I wanted to do it but with Neji and Tenten. They have twins that are twelve years old. So yeah if no one reviews then I will take it off.

Reunited

(And it feels so good XD sorry, got off topic)

"Alright, Time for fun!" Emiko smiled as she walked around (**1)** Camp Youth (I didn't know what to put as a name.) The young girl of twelve has blue shorts, an orange shirt saying "Don't mess with this", and a cap saying "Girls Rule". She heard girls being told what there cabin was, a kid scared thinking it was a boy's camp. She finally found what she was looking for, her yellow duffle bag. She was about to grab it, but a whole waterfall of bags covered hers. "Oh thanks nice." She said sarcastically. She tried to grab it but no use.

"You must be new by the way that you didn't grab your bag on time." A girl with glasses came up to her. "Names Ryoko, yours?"

"Oh mines Emiko, I'm from Tokyo." She pointed to herself proudly. "I'm from Kyoto." Ryoko looked around and saw her friend. "Hey Hideko can you get the yellow duffle bag?" Hideko went over and grabbed the bag with ease. "Whoa, hey thanks!" Emiko smiled.

"Hyuuga Emiko!" Emiko turned around and waved her arm. "Here!" The counselor looked at her and said "Hyuuga Emiko leaf cabin."

"Hey that's our cabin!" Ryoko said excitedly. "Really, this going to be so much fun!" Emiko followed her new friends to their cabin.

* * *

"I have everything with me Sasuke you don't have to worry about me." Hitomi sighed as Sasuke checked to see if she had everything with her. (**2)**

"Well alright then." Sasuke smiled and gave her a hug.

"Have fun here in Japan." Sasuke whispered in Hitomi's ear. "I will see you later Sasuke." Hitomi waved at Sasuke as he entered the limousine and left. "He might my butler, but he's more like a big brother." Hitomi turned around and was excited to see how it would be in Japan.

* * *

"Who's up next?" Emiko looked around and saw no one wanted to challenge her at sword fighting. Most of the girls were scared to go up against a girl who can see in an almost perfect 360˚ degree. "I will want to give it a try if you don't mind." Emiko turned around to see a girl already in uniform so she couldn't see her with the mask on. Emiko smirked. _She looks weak, I can beat her. _"Ok then what's you name?" 

"My name is Hitomi, yours?" She took her stance. "Mine's Emiko." Emiko also took her stance. **(3)**

"Begin!" The counselor shouted.

Emiko started it off and tried to get her from the right, but she dodged it and disappeared. _How the heck did she do that? Man this is going to be such a drag. _Hitomi came from behind and hit her. "How the-." She couldn't finish it time since she fell in a pot full of water.

"Got you. My mom has trained me with weapons since I could hold one." Hitomi came up to Emiko and offered a hand. "I don't need your help." Emiko got out of the pot slowly.

"Come on you two shake hands." The counselor and the rest of the girls ran up to them. "Fine." Emiko took off her mask and turned around. What they both saw shocked them. "Wow Emiko you didn't tell me you had a twin!" Ryoko shouted. "I don't!" Hitomi was just as shocked as Emiko. _Mom never told me I had a twin sister. _"All of you are loosing it! I don't look anything like her! Her nose is bigger and her eyes are closer!"

"What! Your mouth is smaller and you're shorter than me!" Both girls were fuming and went in separate ways.

Night time came by fast most girls were still enjoying themselves not caring what time it was. One popular cabin was the Leaf cabin. The girls there were squished but didn't mind because one of the most popular girls was there and her name is Emiko.

"I win again!" Emiko gave off a big smile as she grabbed the money she won from her eighth game.

"Well let's see if you can beat me." Hitomi sat on Emiko's bed and put her money on the bed. "Alright then your loss." The girls were about to start but Hitomi stopped. "How about we make a deal?" Emiko paused for a moment to think and smirked." Alright the loser has to..." The girls waited in anticipation to see what the dare was. "Go take a swim on the lake with no clothes on."

"Well then Emiko get ready to take a swim." Hitomi showed her set. "Not really." Emiko showed her set. "A royal flush." Emiko smirked as she saw Hitomi get nervous. "Well then go." Emiko waved her to shoo. "Alright then I can do it." Hitomi stood up and left towards the lake. "Come Emiko lets go get her back." Hideko said. Emiko smirked and got up "Sure why not?

_I can do this! There's nothing to be nervous about. _Hitomi turned around and gave a salute to Emiko. Emiko lazily saluted back. "Alright then here goes." Hitomi jumped in.

"Come on lets get her clothes!" A random voice said and the girls left. Hitomi turned around and saw that everybody had left and her clothes were gone. "I didn't know she was that low!" Hitomi swam up to shore and grabbed a towel near by. "If that's how it's going to being then it's my turn to do something for you." Hitomi headed for her cabin.

Day came and the girls were off to have the time of their lives. "You did great Emiko you made a home run!" Hideko said. "Well I did have a lot of time with my dad to practice sports." Emiko smiled at the memory of her dad. She looked straight ahead and looked in horror at what she saw. "Our beds are in the ceiling!" Ryoko yelled. Emiko calmed down and tried to think who would do this then it came to her. "I know who it is and I have plan at how to get her and her team back!" Emiko started to go the cafeteria to get the material to get Hitomi back.

Day passed and it turned into night. Emiko and her gang snuck out of their cabin and headed for the cloud cabin where Hitomi was. "You guys ready?" Emiko whispered to her friends. Ryoko and Hideko nodded and they started their revenge. Hideko started to put chocolate syrup on the floor and on the girls. Ryoko started to put whipped cream on all the sleeping girls and Emiko tied a balloon to the ceiling that would fall if the front door was opened. "You two did you part." Emiko whispered again. Again the other two girls nodded and the three left the cloud cabin.

A girl used her cornet to wake up the girls.

"An Attention girl today is inspection day so have your cabin clean and ready!" The counselor said over the speakers.

"Inspection Day!" Emiko, Ryoko, and Hideko yelled. They got dressed and left for the cloud cabin. Meanwhile the girls in the cloud cabin began to wake up but were shocked in the condition they were in. Some girls had whipped cream all over them and some girls tried to stand up but fell as they looked down and saw chocolate syrup on the floor. "Who would do such a thing?" Hitomi had a whipped cream hairdo and syrup all over her. It hit her. "EMIKO!" She yelled to the heavens.

"We have to stop the counselor from inspecting the cloud cabin or Hitomi will rat us out!" Ryoko yelled. Emiko ran up to the counselor. "Hey what's up?" Hideko and Ryoko went to the widows and saw the girls inside mad. "They are so going to tell." Hideko said. "Excuse me Emiko I must inspect this cabin." The counselor passed Emiko and opened the door. "No don't that!" Emiko tried to stop her but was too late. Emiko put in some last minute adjustments. A trash can pushed the counselor from behind and from the front a giant water balloon soaked her completely. She slipped on the floor and yelled "Hyuuga Emiko!"

* * *

"From my records you two have caused some trouble." The counselor looked at Hitomi and Emiko's reports. "So what are you going to do?" Hitomi asked nervously. "You two are going to be in the cabin of isolation!" The red eyed counselor said as she stood up and took Hitomi and Emiko to their cabin. **(4)**When they arrived they were far away from the camp. "Here you go you two. I hope while you two are here you will learn to be nice to each other. 

_Yeah right!_ Passed through both girls. The girls went inside started to unpack their stuff. It was windy and raining hard. "Come on!" Emiko tried to close the window but it wouldn't budge. The wind came inside and knocked off some of Emiko's pictures. _Just Great._ "You need some help." Hitomi tried to close the window with Emiko and were successful. "How awful some of your things fell off." Hitomi bent down and started to pick up some pictures. "Oh yeah thanks for the help" Emiko reached for a ripped piece of paper. "Why is it torn?" Hitomi asked. "Oh I don't know it's an old picture of my mom. My dad used to see me come into his office and look at the picture and said that I could keep it for myself."

"Wait is your picture torn through the middle?" Hitomi asked. "What are you getting at?" Emiko asked.

"Well I never got to know my father I only have a picture of him. My mom really doesn't like to talk about him that much." Hitomi said. "So what?" Hitomi sighed and tried to make her point. "Emiko what if we're twins?" Hitomi said. "Wha, no way." Emiko said. "You can really be stubborn can't you?" Hitomi said jokily. "Well they do say I'm like my dad. I mean we have the same silver eyes, only I have brown hair, his is more of a dark brown." Emiko said. "What my mom has our brunette hair! And she said my father had eyes that reminded her of the moon." Hitomi explained. "So?" Emiko said getting bored. Hitomi just sighed and go up and looked through her drawer.

"What are you looking for?" Emiko stood up and sat on her bed.

"Found it!" Hitomi smiled as she sat next to Emiko. "Alright then Emiko I'm about to prove you wrong!" Hitomi smiled. "How's that?" Hitomi looked at Hitomi bored. "My picture of my dad is torn through the middle too." Hitomi explained to Emiko. Emiko's face changed from a bored expression to a shocked one. "Are you sure that were twins?" Emiko started to get nervous.

"Positive,"

Both Emiko and Hitomi took their pictures and put them together.

"No way!" Emiko looked at the picture in front of her. It was a picture of her dad and her mother in their wedding day. "That's my mother!" Hitomi pointed to Emiko's picture. "T-that's my dad." Emiko pointed to the picture in Hitomi's hand. At that point Emiko couldn't handle it and more and fainted.

"Hey Emiko! Emiko?" Hitomi looked to her side and sighed. _Guess it was too much for her to handle. _

* * *

Yeah well here are some explanations to the story. 

1)Named it after the word used a lot in the site by Lee.

2)Sure I wanted to put Lee in as the butler but I have my reasons I think?

3)Well I wanted to put in their last names but I can't come up with a last name for Hitomi. I to think up one.

4)If you haven't guessed it was Kurenai Yuhi

Well if you wanted to know Hitomi means pupil (of the eye)

Emiko means smiling girl.

Well then review if you want me to continue. Sorry if I haven't put in a NejixTenten moment on I'll try to put one on next chapter.


End file.
